


Never Again

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [42]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Childbirth, F/F, F/M, Kara isn't going to let James touch her for a long time, Kara swears, labor pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Or how Alura was born





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! More Family Matters fluff, enjoy! Also, I'm picturing Amy Adams' Lois Lane here, probably because of Lucy :=(

******

“Kara, breathe! We're almost there!” Alex urged as she and James sprinted alongside the gurney being wheeled into the DEO's infirmary.

Kara groaned in pain, clutching at her swollen, pregnant belly as another contraction hit and she threw her head back and _howled_ in pain. In addition to having wanted to forgo drugs in the first place, it seemed that, despite their best efforts, painkillers didn’t work on Kryptonians, and no one wanted to risk injuring the baby by using kryptonite to dampen Kara’s powers so that they could get the meds into her system. So it seemed that Kara was forced to endure the pain of childbirth in full

“Easy, Kara, easy,” James squeezed her arm tightly “just breathe”

“ _You breathe!!!_ ” Kara raged. She groaned again, letting out a pained bellow that seemed to be in memory of every mother, everywhere, who’d had to endure the agony of childbirth “ _ **OHH! I SWEAR TO GOD THAT IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, OLSEN, I’LL RIP OFF YOUR FUCKING DICK AND FUCKING FEED IT TO YOU!!! YOU KNOW I CAN!!!!**_ ” she raged at James

“Breathe!” Alex ordered, sharing an uneasy look with James as the infirmary doors burst open, Astra and Dr. Hamilton hurrying out, followed by a gaggle of nurses

“All right! Let’s get her on the gurney!” Dr. Hamilton ordered

“No time!” Astra exclaimed, squinting at Kara’s belly, clearly x-raying her “the baby’s already turned, she’s coming _now_ ”

“ ‘She’? It’s a ‘she’?” Kara asked excitedly, before she groaned again, gasping as she glowered at James again “ _why did you do this to me?!_ ” she roared “Alex? I want drugs” she pleaded

“Kara, it’s too late,” Alex urged, shaking her head “the baby’s going to come now”

Kara howled as another contraction hit

“All right, Kara?” Astra gripped her hand tightly “I’m going to hold your hand and Alex and Dr. Hamilton are going to help you, all right?” Kara nodded weakly “good. Now, when they tell you to, I want to push as hard as you can. Ready?”

“R-r-ready” Kara panted out

“All right, Kara?” Alex locked eyes with Kara “ready and…push!”

Kara _screamed_ as she pushed, quickly running out of breath to scream and instead turning a bright red and panting and wheezing

“All right!” Alex grinned as Kara flopped back onto the gurney “OK, I can see the head,” she announced “just one more, Kara!”

“Ready?” Astra squeezed her hand tighter “and…push!” Kara howled again as she pushed “push, Kara! Push!” Astra urged

“ _I AM PUSHING!!!!_ ” Kara roared as she suddenly flopped back onto the gurney

“It’s out!” Alex announced as the newborn baby announced her presence to the world

“Let me see her,” Kara reached for her child as Alex swiftly swaddled the baby up in a blanket and handed her to her mother “hi there,” Kara whispered as she looked down at the tiny, precious bundle in her arms “hi”

“James,” James jumped as Astra lightly touched his arm “come and say ‘hello’ to the new arrival” she told him, gently guiding a still shell-shocked James over to the gurney, edging a chair behind him as he sank down into it and simply _stared_ at Kara and the fussing infant.

It still didn’t seem _real_

Kara looked up at him, looking equally shocked “We made a person” she exclaimed in quiet awe

James laughed “We did” he agreed, reaching out to see the baby— _his_ baby, his daughter—“hi there,” he whispered “hi. I’m your daddy”

******

“Kara, she’s adorable” Lucy exclaimed

“She looks like Winston Churchill” Winn objected, which earned him a swat in the arm from Lucy

“All babies do at this age,” Eliza explained “even Alex did”

“Oh, Mom!” Alex groaned “no one needed to hear that”

“Yes we did” Astra nodded, idly ticking little one year old CJ’s tummy

“Oh!” Lois Lane, who’d been politely standing off in an unobtrusive corner, suddenly looked up, nudging her husband in the side “we got her something” she explained as Clark picked up the brightly colored bag and held it up

“It’s not much,” Clark explained “and we kept the receipt, so you can return it if you don’t like it” he explained as he reached into the bag and pulled out a onesie with the Crest of El on the front and the word ‘Superbaby’ across the tummy

“Clark!” Kara laughed as she took it from him “oh, that’s adorable!”

“It’s great, we love it” James agreed

“There, see? I told you they’d be fine with it, Smallville” Lois rolled her eyes and gave her husband a playful nudge

“So, have you thought about a name yet?” J’onn asked

“Actually,” Astra spoke up “I have one”

“Really? Yeah sure” Kara nodded

Astra smiled, it was a sad smile, bittersweet “Alura,” she said softly “name her ‘Alura’. After your mother”

“Aunt Astra, are…are you sure?” Kara asked in the sudden silence that followed

Astra nodded softly “Yes. I want her memory to live on,” she explained “I want to remember _her_ ,” she added “so, please, for me, Kara? Name her ‘Alura’.”

Kara and James looked at each other

“It is kind of a cool name,” James remarked “different”

“Are you sure?” Kara asked uncertainly “I mean, no offense to Aunt Astra, but…it’s not exactly a ‘normal’ name. At least not here on Earth”

“Neither is ‘Astra’,” Alex pointed out “but no one questions her”

“Same with ‘Lois Lane’,” Lois piped up “I sound like a street name, but you don’t hear me bitching about it 

“Because we’re all too scared of you two” Winn added, which earned a chuckle from the group

“Kara?” Astra prompted

Kara looked up at James, who nodded. Grinning, she nodded “Alura,” she conformed “Alura Alexandra Olsen”

“Oh, Kara, hey, you don’t have to do that” Alex objected

“Yes we do,” Kara nodded “because I want you to be a part of her life just as much as we are. I want her and CJ to be the best of buds growing up, as close as we were, closer even”

“I think that won’t be a problem” Astra chuckled as little CJ reached out for her younger cousin, seemingly knowing who she was

“Hey, what does ‘Alura’ mean anyway?” Winn wondered

Astra chuckled “It means ‘hope renewed’,” she explained “the start of new beginnings…”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
